Communication networks may extend across great distances. Accordingly, communication networks and components thereof, such as filters, signal processors, etc., are generally exposed to a variety of conditions, including weather and temperature extremes, and external contaminants such as moisture, dirt, etc., that may interfere with component operation. Fiber optic components such as filters, multiplexers, demultiplexers, etc., generally do not tolerate extended exposure to changing weather, especially extremely hot/cold or wet/dry weather, and must be protected from such conditions.
Historically, any concerns of exposure of network components to uncontrolled environmental conditions has been mitigated by housing components within maintenance and other facilities located throughout the network. Many contaminant-sensitive components of communication networks have thus been protected from damage resulting from external contaminants, weather, moisture, etc.
However, such facilities generally increase operational and maintenance costs of the network, and as such can be reduced in number or eliminated entirely. Accordingly, the contaminant and weather-sensitive components historically protected from external elements in these facilities must be made more resistant to weather and temperature variations, as well as contaminants that may be present, in the absence of the protection historically provided by larger network facilities.
Attempts to completely seal components within enclosures, such as hermetically sealing the components, have not proven robust for network applications, as these solutions are generally incapable of tolerating extreme conditions over long periods of time. Hermetically sealed components in particular may corrode as a result of the metallic materials generally employed in such applications, and are therefore not practical for applications where networks or portions thereof must be subjected to full immersion in water or other contaminants, e.g., in sewers, ditches, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a network component, e.g., a fiber optic filter, which can generally withstand harsh operating conditions for extended periods of time.